


The Chantry Road

by JewelsRules68



Series: Untitled Dragon Age Story New Character [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Thedas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelsRules68/pseuds/JewelsRules68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chantry Road

The Chantry Road.  
Hours passed before Jorge arrived. He was almost purple in the face from being so cold and soaking wet. The concern on his face was palpable. Liam saw him first and offered quickly. “She is still alive. But she is not responding.”  
Jorge made his way quickly past Liam and saw the slumped but awake figure of Gregory outside his daughter’s door. The young man would not look at him and he thought to pass him without saying anything but his conscience wouldn’t let him. “Thank you for bringing her home.” Even after he said the words he could tell they cut into the boy because it sounded like he was dismissing him. He tried to change his tone as he added, “Please go to the kitchen and get some food and warm up. We will let you know when she wakes up… I promise.” He glanced back at Liam with concern, and then entered his daughter’s room and shut the door.   
Liam slowly moved toward his son. “We should go get some rest. He will let you see her again. He is a man of his word.” He reached for Gregory’s arm but his son pulled away refusing assistance as he got himself up. They didn’t stay, they headed home without speaking. 

The following day was warm considering the icy rain from the night before. The village was at a standstill though, as the distillery shut down for the day. The villagers milled about talking about the rumors and praying for Ella to recover. The Arl was seen leaving with his son as soon as the sun rose. It was thought it was an attempt to hide his son’s horrendous behavior over what had transpired. Frederick was seen fighting with his father saying that if Ella didn’t recover or was scarred that he refused to marry her. Now, there were two types of disgrace happening here, one was the disgrace that Ella fled to refuse a proper marriage and then there was the disgrace from Frederick that showed a gross lack of concern for his fiancé. The Arl apologized and said that he would continue to do business with the family but it might be best if Ella was sent to the Chantry.   
Ella had still not regained consciousness. She had not been allowed visitors yet and Liam hoped that Gregory would be able to see her before he had to leave for Fereldon. Liam watched the main house as he stood outside. He leaned against the outside of his home and he could hear his wife speaking softly to Gregory inside. Everyone understood how he felt. No one knew what to do to ease the pain.   
From the side entrance to the mansion a Sister from the chantry emerged. She glanced around and then turned and saw Liam staring back. She made her way towards him and he stood upright as he realized she was coming his way. He prayed she would not tell them bad news. His chest felt tight as he tried to read her expression. She climbed the stairs to his home. “Sister, we have been praying Ella is alright.”  
The door to his home swung open and Gregory appeared with fear in his eyes as he had heard his father greet someone.  
“You are the Distiller, Liam?” Her voice was calming and smooth as silk but she showed no emotion. “Gregory, I presume?” she added.   
Gregory had to clear his throat he was almost too frightened to speak, “Ye..Yes, is she alright?”  
“May we go inside to speak?” Sister Leliana nodded towards the door.   
Both men quickly moved to the side and motioned for the Sister to enter. Gregory’s mother was shocked to see the Sister in their home, her mother attended all the services but knew that this Sister was fairly new to the Chantry. They still had no word that Ella was even alive and the tension was straining on them all. Liam moved quickly to get a chair for Leliana and his wife went to make refreshments.   
Gregory’s heart began to sink, he felt if there was good news to be said, that she would’ve already told him. The weight of this made him question if he even wanted to hear her speak the words. He fell into a chair across from the Sister.  
Leliana studied Gregory for a moment before she spoke, “Ella is alive.” She paused to let this soak in.   
Gregory quickly looked up with new hope and met Leliana’s gaze.   
“She was badly injured. She has broken ribs and a broken arm and …ankle. The most grievous wound is to her head.” She went on, and as she spoke, she watched his reaction to see if his emotions changed. “She has not yet awoken, but that is not unusual, for her injuries were severe. Her father has asked me to take her to Denerim to the Chantry. There are several healers that have been able to help others with similar injuries.” Again, she paused, letting Gregory take in what she was saying. “Her father fears that she is giving up, she only knows she would be forced to marry Frederick, but as things stand now, the marriage is off. Her father would like for you to accompany us to Fereldon. If this causes you delay in reporting to your superiors he would write to them on your behalf. He would like for you and Emilie to try to get through to Ella, give her reason that she should fight to survive.” The next part was hard for even Leliana to express, “I have to tell you though, that even if she survives this, it will be expected that she join the Chantry.”  
Gregory was on a roller coaster of emotions. She was alive, but she was gravely injured, her father wanted his help to save her, but at the same time, she may never be his! It would be one thing if that was her choice in life to join the Chantry. He could accept that, but she was barely alive as it was, and as far as Gregory was concerned, she was lost to them all if they pushed her. He rubbed his hands over his face, fighting back all the emotions he felt.  
“So, if she lives he would lock her away in a Chantry?” the words held more disbelief than malice. He wanted to speak them again with more anger but he was too exhausted. He had had enough, “Tell her father that I will take her to Denerim and I will do all I can to save her. If she survives and she chooses me, then she will be mine.” He emphasized by pointing his finger at himself. “Even if we have to change her name, to hide where she went, she will be my wife. He can tell the world his daughter became a Chantry Sister or that she died. His daughter is lost to him if she dies now and lost to him if she gets put away in a Chantry. She only lives if she finds her own life. If he loves her he will agree. I will be ready to leave as soon as you send word.” Gregory got up and stomped out of the house.   
Sister Leliana smiled softly as she watched Gregory leave out the front door. Liam tried to apologize for his son’s comments. She waved his concern away as she rose and excused herself to return to the mansion. She would speak to Meisser Malcovin and relay the message. Even if he didn’t agree, she was sure that he would still let Gregory try to save his daughter, and she definitely needed saving. 

Gregory was called to the mansion with-in a couple hours’ time and escorted to Ella’s room. Emilie was there along with Sister Leliana and a servant. They gave Gregory a chair to sit at the bedside and those who had been attending Ella started packing her things into chests. Ella had been cleaned up and but the cuts and bruises were all over her face, arms and hands. He was afraid to touch her as he search for a place to make contact that wouldn’t cause her pain. He rubbed his thumb along the side of her forearm and leaned in to whisper to her. “I’m here Ella, it’s me Gregory, I’m going to take you away from here with Emilie and you will be ok.”   
Ella made no movement and no noise. They all worried that the trip itself could kill her but she needed help. Gregory stayed by her side talking to her. He reminded her of the stories of them growing up and told her stories of he had heard others tell. He just kept talking and rubbing her arm. Hours passed before someone touched him on the shoulder and he looked away from Ella. It was her father.  
“Go pack your things. I want you to take her right away.” Her father’s voice was full of emotion. “I fear every moment counts. We have already loaded the wagons and I have sent word with a gift to your superiors using my runners. They won’t expect you for a few weeks. Please do everything you can to save her.” Jorge’s eyes were red and full of pain.  
Gregory rose and met Jorge’s eyes. He didn’t know if this was acceptance of his terms but he didn’t question him. He just wanted to leave with her as soon as he could. He nodded and left to pack his things.   
When he arrived at his home there were servants outside the door and his father was handing Gregory’s bags to them. His mother hugged him fiercely, tears running down her face, “I packed you food for the ride, there is enough to share with… with everyone in the carriage.” She grasped his face and kissed is cheek. “We will all be praying for you… and for Ella. There is not a person in this village that doesn’t see her as their daughter. If anyone can save her, you can.” With that Gregory wrapped his arms around his mother and picked her up to hug her.   
“You always say just what I need to hear mother. I will send word as soon as I can.” Seeing he had nothing else to do he hugged his Father quickly and patted his brother on the head. “Be good!” he commanded as he pointed at him. Eli was a good boy but he was very confused at why everyone was crying. He nodded at his brother and smiled although he felt very uncomfortable.   
The bags were thrown onto the back of one of the wagons except for the one bag that had the food in it was in the carriage beside Gregory. They had made a pallet for Ella to rest on in the center of the carriage. Emilie and Leliana sat on one side of the carriage and Gregory on the other. Emilie rested her hand on one of Ella’s arms and Gregory did the same on the other.   
The ride out the front of the village was smoother than out the back but it would take them longer to circle around the mountain to get onto the road to Denerim. They were worried about the jostling of the carriage and the ruts that had developed in the back roads from the previous storm. It was fairly smooth riding for the first couple hours but then they hit a rough patch of road and the carriage shook and jolted as it made its way down the road. The inhabitants of the carriage had to brace themselves and try to keep Ella from moving too much. The jostling seemed to cause a reaction to her. She started to make noises and whimper. Gregory cursed and tried to calm her as he looked at Leliana for help.   
“It’s painful for her but maybe she can hear you now. Talk to her”. Leliana offered.   
He had spent so many hours talking to Ella when she looked like she was sleeping peacefully that he was having a hard time thinking of what he could say, her whimpers worried him. “I’m here Ella, I’m taking you away… Emilie and I are taking you away.” The he added, “Your father said it was ok, I could take you away.” He hoped by adding the fact her father let her leave with him that it would be what she needed to hear. He leaned close to her ear, “I love you, I’ve always loved you… from the very first time I chased you… Ella come back to me.”  
Leliana started to sing, her voice was magical and could be heard outside the carriage. The riders following who had been talking stopped to listen. They moved their mounts closer to the carriage and Leliana sang one song after another while Gregory whispered his love to Ella. If love could heal, Ella would survive.


End file.
